


Deku on Ice!!!

by Fatalis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Ice Skating, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Midoriya Izuku, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatalis/pseuds/Fatalis
Summary: Sharing the same premise as "Yuri!!! on Ice", Izuku Midoriya, a shamed ice skater, suddenly gets help from the top rated ice skater in the world. Together, they practice to fulfill Izuku's dream to win gold at the Grand Prix and compete against different Hero Academia characters transformed into ice skaters. Oh, and lots of gay shit, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new fic! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I put my heart and soul into it.

“Izuku goes for his first jump of his free skate performance-” the announcer’s voice ringed in my ears as my body lifted from the ground, propelled by my legs, my body spins, cold air rushing past my face.

Hi! My name’s Izuku Midoriya, a Japanese-American ice skater, and I’m fucked. I’m so fucked.

“Oh, he fell...” The audience expressed their disappointment as I picked myself up and tried my best to continue through the song. Not that I could hear the music over my own voice screaming at myself to get it together.

By the end, I knew I wouldn’t be taking any medals home this Grand Prix. Nor did I last season, or the season before that.

At the kiss and cry, Shouta Aizawa, my coach, didn’t even look me in the eyes. We sat in silence as the judges totaled my failures together and gave me what I deserved. I didn’t even look at the score, nor wave at the audience. I kept my head down, trying not to sob in front of everybody.

We walked into the preparation hallway before Shouta told me to sit. What followed was a lecture of the ages. At least he attempted to be quiet while tearing into me. Who definitely heard it, though, were the rest of the contestants who had come back from the medal ceremony. At that point, it didn’t matter. I already made up my mind. I was done with ice skating.

“Excuse me...” I quietly said as I picked my body up with my legs, walking across the hallway into the nearby restroom, shutting myself into a stall. Tears streamed out. I’m a disgrace. Fuck. Fuck everything. I tried to breathe, but only gasps were able to get in. I ugly cried. Hard. It wasn’t good. The door to the restroom opened and closed; somebody had entered and could clearly hear me, but again, I didn’t care. Who did? My mom is likely so disappointed.

A slam at the stall door forced it open, and in front of me stood Katsuki Bakugou. Sure, I recognized him. I knew all my opponents. He’s a fantastic skater from Japan, earning bronze just minutes ago. Before I could ask why he was there, he screamed at me.

“Fucking _deku_. Clearly you weren’t even trying out there, you damn idiot. It’s fuckers like you that give ice skating a bad name.” I tried pushing past him, but he blocked me from escaping with a quick smash of his hand against the stall’s wall.

“Why do you even bother ice skating if you’re going to give up like that at the grand prix? God damn idiot. Get off the ice, go home, and don’t come back. Fucking disappointing.” I was finally able to push past him and out of the restroom. Hopefully he wouldn’t harass me like that so openly. Shouta was still there.

“Ready to leave?” He asked, and I nodded. We walked to the break room through to the entrance of the stadium. I paused to get an energy drink from a vending machine when white and red hair passed by me, along with a towering man.

“Good work, Shouto, but this clearly wasn’t your best performance. You need to work harder on your form.” Of course, I knew who Shouto was. He’s somewhat of an idol of mine. Shouto Todoroki is the best in the ice skating business. He’s so mysterious too, with his head of split red and white hair and a burn around his left eye.. Like Katsuki, he’s also a Japanese native skater. Five times in a row now he has won first the Grand Prix, every year since becoming of age to qualify. He’s incredible. Seeing him perform is what even got me into competitive ice skating. His performance today was amazing as well, but I don’t care anymore. Typically I would get right to studying the video, but not anymore.

“Oi, idiot.” I heard behind me. I spun around to face him and was met with a slap to the face.

“Remember what I fuckin’ said, trash. Get the fuck out of here, _deku_.” Aizawa was there to step in, thankfully, and got in between us, glaring at Katsuki. He grabbed my shoulder and dragged me to the exit. I looked back, and Shouto was staring at me.

* * *

I closed the door to my mother’s restaurant, the smell of fresh french fries and hamburgers filling my nose, and the ringing from a bell by the door filling my ears. The room had been decorated in preparation for the grand prix, with banners that stretched across the room. “Good luck, Izuku!” they read. Uraraka greeted me at the front.

“A-Ah, Izuku! Welcome back!” She greeted me with a bright smile. “Miss Midoriya, Izuku’s back!”

Soon enough, I was hugging my mother, who dug her face into my shoulder.

“Oh, dear Izuku...” She softly cried. “I’m sorry...” she began before stopping herself.

“It’s fine, Mom, really. I’m done, anyways.” She looked up inquisitively.

“W-what do you mean by that, Izuku? You’re done skating?” She started to shake slightly. Uraraka was also surprised at what I had said, looking down at her feet, and walked back to the front of the restaurant in case any customers came in.

“It’s okay. Please don’t be sad, it’s okay. I’ll help you out from now on here, okay?” He cleared his throat and hugged her again, closing his eyes. A bell rang, and he looked at the door of the restaurant. A man with red and white hair stood there.

“Oh my god! It’s Shouto Todoroki!” Uraraka burst out before I said something similar. I was similarly shocked.

He cleared his throat before smiling at Uraraka, who was frantically digging for her order book.

“I’ll take a hamburger and a side of fries, thank you.” He said in his strong, yet calming voice.

“A-Absolutely, sir! We’ll get right on it!.” I looked back at my mother, but she had already ran into the kitchen to get the hamburger out. Why the fuck was he here?

Before I knew it, he was standing behind me, and I turned around to face him, and he was shooting a smile at me. So charming...  
“Izuku Midoriya, correct? Would you mind sitting with me while I ate?” I mechanically shook my head up and down like a robot, still shocked.

I watched him eat for five minutes, not saying a word. Damn, he’s a beautiful specimen. He wiped his mouth clean and folded his arms, satisfied with the food. My mother’s cooking was the best, so I wasn’t surprised he enjoyed it so much.

“So, Izuku...” he began, and I instantly began to blush. I realized that I hadn’t taken my eyes off of him for a while.

“E-Eh? Y-Yes?” I struggled to speak out to my idol.

“From now until you win gold at the Grand Prix, I will be your coach.” He closed his eyes, giving me a smile.

“...What?”


	2. Chapter 2

I barged out into the streets of Seattle, taxis and cars speeding past me. The cold air filled my lungs as I hyperventilated, aghast at the words that pierced my ears just a moment ago. Tears streamed down my eyes and I felt like vomiting. Footsteps sounded behind me, and a hand softly rested on top of my head. It was a warm hand - soft, too - and it only served to redden my face.

“I’m not good in emotional situations like this.” Shouto said, hand ruffling it’s way into my hair. Fuck. Why me? Fuck.

I pushed his hand away and turned to face him. I was furious.

“Why me?” I shouted. People on the sidewalk moved to avoid the conflict, but I didn’t care about them. I stood up to Shouto, staring him in his eyes.

“Choose somebody that deserves it at least...” I followed up, much less louder this time, staring at my feet as I spawned a river out of my eyes. Shouto didn’t seem all too uncomfortable by my yelling, keeping his natural stoic body language.

“I’m certain you know my father” I didn’t reply, but I do know him. Enji Todoroki. Three time Grand Prix medal winner. A towering man of muscle, now that he’s too old to compete in skating.

And, of course, Shouto’s coach.

“He believes that I exist only for competing. I want to prove him wrong.” I bit my lip. To me, that’s not a good enough explanation. Why me, and not somebody deserving?

“That doesn’t answer my question. Why me?” A light touch at my chin pulled my eyes up to meet his own, thumb touching at my mouth, and the world stopped.

I mean, I never really thought about my idol in that kind of way, I don’t think. But, for just a little second there, my heart raced, and my tears stopped flowing. All that existed was the two of us, and I hoped to whatever being that may watch over us that he didn’t really become my coach; I may not be able to handle it.

“I see a lot of my younger self in you. Nervousness. Lack of confidence. I studied your performances,” Jesus, how embarrassing, “- and there’s great potential in you. I know it.”

I stuttered to let any words out, but all I could focus on was his face. Perfect, but impure. I hope this didn’t lead to sleepless nights.

He slowly dropped his hand, returning to his indomitable posture. Half of me wished he never let go.

“I’m sorry for taking time away from you. Excuse me.” He took a small bow before starting to walk away.

God damn it, the half was taking over.

I reached out and grabbed his hand.

“No. I’ll do it.”

* * *

“Wow, It’s so tall.”

Shouto, a man of little words. It was his first time in Seattle, and he had asked me to show him the sights.

Of course, my dumb ass could only think of the space needle. Born and raised, and I only know one thing special about this city.

“Yeah, It is...” I hope I’m not sounding too dumb. I didn’t know what to say. All I could do was stare at him. Jesus, I don’t think I have put into words how beautiful this man is. I just wanted to reach out and grab his hand.

“That’s quick, huh?” He smiled at me slightly before I realized that I actually acted on my thoughts.

“S-Sorry!” I pulled my hand back, a red hot feeling filling my face. This is horrible. Fuck.

“I didn’t mind it.” Shouto replied back. Is this man trying to kill me? I opened my mouth to reply but a vibration in his pocket interrupted me.

“Excuse me.” He pulled out his phone and strolled away, leaving me to stare at the towering building before me. How did it come to this so quickly? Just a little while ago, I thought my career was over, and honestly, it probably still is. I can’t imagine myself on the ice anymore. I really appreciate Shouto doing this, but I’m hopeless. He’d be doing much better as a coach for a more popular, confident, sexier, better skater. I should be his last choice.

A finger poked me in the back of the head. Classy Shouto.

“It looks like we went viral.” I circled to face him, and a social media post met my vision. Thousands of likes and retweets, more than I ever had in my entire career. It looks like a Shouto superfan had recorded our fight outside of the restaurant and the comments seem extra focused on that little part where he touched my mouth. My phone must be exploding too, but I had left it back at the restaurant.

“Oh God.” I replied. Shouto smiled delicately back at me.

“Do you have a cold? You look really warm.” Indeed, my face was super red.

“No shit, people think we’re l-lovers, or something.” I stuttered out. Shouto put his phone away and pat me on the head.

“Social media presence is an important part of ice skating, believe it or not.” Shouto closed his eyes. “After all, who would be there to cheer you on if nobody knows you?”

I guess I can’t really argue with that, but I’d rather gain followers by my skating skills, not a fake relationship with my coach.

I also can’t argue that my heart isn’t racing, playing the moment over and over in my mind again. I think I’m in love. This shit sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment! I would really appreciate any criticism or praise!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if you were a fan of my other fic, but I have been really busy, and I really wanted to write this one after seeing Yuri on Ice. Please stay tuned, leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
